


He came though the mail.

by WalkingStrudel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Lies, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Mello is a really good friend, Moving In Together, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingStrudel/pseuds/WalkingStrudel
Summary: Matt thinks he is getting a super sweet mail-order groom only to find out that Nate is very sarcastic and difficult.





	He came though the mail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a cute little Idea I have had in my head for a while. It was inspired by the movie Seeking Asian Female. It's a really thought-provoking movie. You can read it on Canopy.

This was very embarrassing. Matt didn't expect to have to rely on his best friend Mello, to help him pick up his mail-order groom. They were currently riding in Mello's old pickup, blasting soft rock. Mello was softly grinding his teeth, focusing on the road through his big sunglasses. Matt, on the other hand, was trying not to swallow to loudly in fear of the sound breaking Mello's kind streak. He was scrolling through one page on his phone over and over again. 

It was this one boy's profile page, on an outdated mail-order bride site. He must have read over that particular page over 100 times. On top of a light pink background, a young smirking male stared into Matt's heart. The profile read as: 

Age:23  
Occupations: N/A  
Location: Amsterdam  
Bio: Hi My name is Nate River and I am looking forward to my new life with you. I love to cook. I love cleaning. I am very quiet and enjoy someone who is passionate. I am passionate in bed. I am extremely willing to please. SO LOVE ME OKAY.  
Price: $13,000.25 

Matt didn't know how his life led to this point. It all started as a joke, just something that sparked his curiosity. He wasn't a social outcast. He had lots of friends and had a good number of social partners. Both men and women. Hell, he was only looking at Rosebride.com because he wanted to know how much money these people were making. But, Matt found out all the quickly that this wasn't a scam. And these ladies were extremely serious. So imagine his surprise when on page 312 he found a male. He did what any bored reasonable person would do. He sent him a message. It was something along the lines of  
"Hey, My name is Mr. Canope and I am a 50-year-old businessman who is itching to eat some pussy. I can't wait for you to be my slutty-slave wife. "  
It was an asshole move, however, he was 90% sure that this was a grown ass nobody trying to score over 1,000 dollars off some poor guy's loneliness. 

The response was "Hello, Mr.Canope. This is Jenna. If you wish to speak to Nate River. Please show some respect. We love and care for our ladies on this site. You'll also need to pay a 5 dollar translation fee."  
This was surprising. The response came within in 5 minutes. This led Matt to believe that it must have been some automated message. So like any reasonable person, he first tried to pay the translators to free using 6 different fake credit cards. Then, he said fuck it and just hacked his was though it. There a short waiting period before a big clip art check popped on his screen and 'Jenna' sent him a message that said "Good Luck!" 

There was a huge bump in the road causing Matt to snap out of his memory. Mello gave him a small nod before telling him the airport was less than an hour away. "You should probably call him or something." The frecked lad in the passenger set gave a slight nod before sending a quick text to Nate though the sight. Matt let out a breathy sigh when Nate responded with ':D'. 

"Thanks, Man. I really. I really needed you to be here with me." 

Mello cocked his head to the side and sneaked a quick peek at his best friend in the mirror. He didn't agree with this. He didn't agree with this at all. He had picked out several nice women for Matt and when that didn't work he picked out several nice men. He thought he had finally hit gold when he introduced Matt to Linda. A kind female artist Mello had met through his college English class. The two seemed to hit it off. Laughing and touching each other. In fact, they dated for a whole year and out of nowhere, Matt ended it. Than, Mello blinked and found himself driving his companion to the airport to pick up the paid for groom.  
"Don't start that shit with me, Matt, you know I'm here until the end."  
Matt just grunted; turned to face his phone once more. Mello turned up the radio because Short skirt, Long Jacket by Sublime was playing. 

Nate: Hello  
Mr.Canope: Hi, how are you  
Nate: Good. You?  
Mr.Canope: Meh. Did you get my message?  
Nate: Message?  
Mr.Canope: Yes. It was very urgent and I was hoping you would be kind enough to care.  
Nate: I'm super sorry. I didn't get your message. I really wish I had.  
This went on for hours and the Matt amazement the kid seemed nice.  
Early in the conversation, Nate had admitted to being Male. It didn't bother Matt too much though. The boy can off a very sweet and like his profile said willing to please. Each night he would say miss you already. It was a little creepy but on a site like this, creepy became sweet really easy. 

Thus 3 years later, Matt had agreed to 'buy' Nate. Nate's price had gone down some. He was only worth $1,000.25. But in total it took him $1,500.65 to get everything settled. He saved for a long time and took several hacking jobs. Nate also used some of his saving to pay for visas and plane tickets: everything of the sort. 

Matt had this fantasy of when he would meet Nate. Nate would come off the plane. Probably with a small bookbag on his back and a small flip phone in his hand. He would be in the process of calling Matt to tell him of where he was at but he would look up and see Matt's (newly colored) red hair. He would open his mouth wide and start a sprint and jump into Matt's arms. Matt would say something clever like "hello stranger." And Near would mouth the word hi before pulling in for a kiss. And Everyone would clap. And in no way would Matt be disappointed and in no way would he be catfished and a grown, hairy, overweight man would be in Nate's place. 

He looked down and noticed Nate had emailed him. It was short.  
"Sorry. I would call you but I hate when people talk on the plane. :(  
I also hate planes. XD bout to land. I'll meet you at a restaurant. I'm a little hungry.  
Missing you already. "  
The redhead smiled at his phone. A dizzying warmness surged through his stomach. 

Mello saw this. It made him smile. As much as he'll hate to admit it this Nate guy has been the only one, besides himself, who has pushed Matt to better himself. All he wanted was for his boy to be happy. The pair had been preparing for the arrival of the 'groom.'  
Cleaning out Matt's basement so that the boy could have his own living space, doing paperwork, buying gifts, and all sorts of things. For a second shit felt like it would all work out but as Mello pulled in to a parking lot he looked Nate's profile pic. One that hasn't changed in the past 4 years. The man had a smile like Mona Lisa; a smirk that hid secrets. 

The Airport was a bustling city. All sorts of people walking around. It was also almost mind-numbing, all the buzz. Matt and Mello walked up the stairs on to the second floor of the Airport where most restaurants and the foreign bag pick up was located. Matt had received a small text from Nate saying that he would be waiting at the small IHOP Express. It was difficult to find and Nate was of no help. The young man seemed confused each time they tried to ask how he got there. Eventually, after Mello complaining about his feet, Matt decided it was best for them to meet up at the foreign bag pick up. Mello sat down on a small bench and Matt brought a small sign and some markers to write down his lover's name. 

"Welcome Nate River" it read with a huge chibi drawing of himself on it. It took a total of 15 minutes of Matt holding the sign to have a small figure approach him. It was a young brown girl with hair to her hips smiling at the sign. She had just wanted to ask if Matt could make a sign for her. And he did. For 15 dollars. 

The next person was a balding businessman who confused Matt with some type of corporate intern. Then it was a young boy, around the age of 8, who thought Matt must have been his Uncle. By this point, Matt's phone had died and Mello left to take a piss. The blonde was beyond irritated and had suggested that perhaps his best friend had been bamboozled. Matt refused this version of reality.  
Finally, after two hours a short male with fuzzy, white hair awkwardly shuffled towards the pair. He was wearing light blue overalls, a white undershirt, a white book bag (now covered in the grime that was the airport and airplane floors), a pair of beat up original Allstars, and a white bandana that pulled his hair back. He didn't look at Matt when he asked if he was Mail Jeevas. Behind him were two huge suitcases.  
"Welcome Home" was the response.  
Nate ran his hands through his hair.  
"Its great to meet you," he said with an odd sickly sweetness. A pair of youthful gray eyes looked towards his future husband. A tall stunning, redhead with sun freckles, and oddly placed tattoos. He was wearing a striped shirt and distressed blue jeans. 'The body isn't that bad' Nate thought. 'He smells okay, and seems to have good posture.' Nate tried not to let his smile crumble at the heavy weight of Matt's eyes. Sure they were a delightful green but that didn't stop Nate from feeling unworthy.  
A loud clap almost made Nate jump. Almost. Matt smiled wide and wrapped his arm around the foreigner's shoulders. The two soon to wed both felt the younger shiver at the contact. Both ignored it.  
"Here he is. Exactly as I thought, he would be." Matt said to his friend. Rubbing Nate's shoulder as if he was a special prize.  
Nate's eyes dropped to the ground and slowly allowed himself to gently touch Matt's hand. A soft sign that told Matt to ease up.  
"Hello."  
"Hi." Mello wasn't impressed. Not at all. "Let's get your shit into the car."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know everything that goes into being a Mail-Order Bride. If I get something wrong please tell me. Matt and Mello grew up with each other in this AU and that is why I mainly refer to them as their fake names. They nicknamed each other a long time ago. Nate hasn't been nicknamed yet so he will becall Nate until than. We will be getting more Nate's real personality in the next chapter.


End file.
